A Naruto Blazblue Christmas Special
by Path-of-Otaku
Summary: Before a big Christmas party, Noel's feeling down, but Naruto comed to bring the spirit back into her heart. Then the party gets a little crazy. Deadpool guest stars. Rated T for some language. 2nd chapter is kind of random. Please R&R. Merry X-mas.
1. The Birthday Girl

Hi, everyone. It's me again. This time, I thought I'd write a short two chapter christmas story just in time for the holidays. Hope this lets some of you guys know I'm still alive, but this is mostly because I thought this would be a good chapter.

I do not own Naruto or Blazblue. If I did, there would be a story arc for Naruto's training with Jiraiya, and Makoto and Valkenhyn would have already been in the game instead of as downloadable content. Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

It was a cool Christmas Eve, and snow covered the streets at night. Alone on the bench, a lone girl with long blonde hair looked up to the sky with melancholy in her green eyes, while wearing a slim blue sweater with a white scarf and skirt and matching blue ear muffs. Normally, this was a time where people would be filled with joy during this time of year, but for some reason, she felt sad, as if she was lonely. A small tear crept from her left eye as she watched the night sky, when suddenly…

"What's with the frowny face, Noel?" A young male voice called to her. The girl looked to both sides before looking in front of her to see a whisker-faced blonde boy in an orange jacket with a black scarf and pants kneeling down while looking at her with wide blue eyes and a curious face.

"AAAAAHHH!" She squealed as she fell backwards from the bench into the snow. She got back up in a few seconds with some snow on her head. "N-N-Naruto, when did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago," Was his blunt reply.

"Well you could've let me know earlier instead of startling me."

"Hehehe. Sorry. I was hoping I could take you to this Christmas party me and the others…" He sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. However, he frowned as soon as Noel had regained her melancholy look. He thought it would be best to take a seat next to her and have a little talk. "What's wrong? Normally, people get excited and happy during this time of year, yet you're just gloomy."

"Well, don't get me wrong. I am happy for this time of year," Noel explained somberly. "It's just…I've always felt lonely."

"How come?" Naruto asked in surprise. "I thought this whole Christmas holiday was about bringing people together."

"I know, but the thing is," she cleared out. "This is also my birthday."

This got Naruto's eyes to widen. "Your birthday?"

"Yeah," She continued. "Because my birthday is on the same day as Christmas, all my friends hardly even remember, not even my parents. I know it sounds a little selfish of me to think this way, but I can't help it. It's like…they forget everything about me for this whole year."

The boy's eyes had had then gone from wide to sympathetic. How could he not feel sad for her? He had been alone for most of his life, and this time of year had made him feel even lonelier. Then, almost instantly, a thought came to Naruto's head. Turning around quickly, he fiddled around with something, which caught Noel's attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," The whisker faced boy answered, giving her his famous trademark grin. "Could you close your eyes and hold out your hands?"

Noel was startled at first, but then she complied and held out her hands. She cringed a little, but then she felt something being placed in her arms. Her eyes opened, revealing that in her arms was a wrapped gift. They widened with surprise.

"A…Christmas present?"

Naruto, however, shook his head. "Read the tag."

Noel had taken a look at the tag. Above was a bunch of crossed out words, while under it, were the words she had never thought she would see:

_Happy Birthday, Noel_

"H…Happy…Birthday?"

The boy gave her a friendly nod. "Well, what're you waiting for? You don't have to wait till morning to open it."

Noel took her friend's advice and opened the present. What it held was a white plushy with soft fur, purple stripes, and a fluffy chest. It had big sparkly eyes and a cat like smile. All of its features really got Noel to widen her eyes.

"It's…It's so…so cute," Noel said as she hugged the plushy with joy and bliss. A few seconds later, she noticed an envelope attached to it. Curious, she opened it up to reveal some photographs taken of Naruto and the others. Naruto was predictably smiling at the camera, while Ragna looked a little embarrassed. Makoto had her arm around Naruto's neck while Sakura was tugging onto Ragna to get him into the picture. Hinata, meanwhile was standing with them alongside Tsubaki. Tsunade and Rachel were drinking sake, while Choji and Tager were chowing down...well, Tager was just standing there; no real reason to eat for a cyborg. Rock Lee and Bang were howling like maniacs with Kakashi trying to keep Carl away from them to protect his sanity. Sai was trying to keep Tao from chewing on his art book as Kiba was doing the same with Akamaru. Both Jin and Nu were in the background unconscious with lumps on their cheeks while Karin was poking them with a stick; must've been Sakura's doing. And for some reason, Deadpool is in the far back ground tip-toing to the presents with a sack over his back in a Santa hat.

"Yeah. I don't know where he came from in the first place. Sorry," Naruto chuckled nervously. Noel chuckled with him too. She had to admit that the photograph looked pretty funny. It was then that she noticed that the photo had a message written in cursive: _We Will Never Forget You, Noel. We are Happy to Have You in Our Lives._

"Naruto…You guys…" She was breaking a tear.

Naruto nodded his head in sympathy. "The others told me how you always felt alone on this time of year, so I thought that we could all make you feel like we acknowledge your existence."

Those words brought a smile to Noel's face. Never had she heard words like that on this time of year. She wiped the tears out of her eyes before once again facing the boy. "I think its now my turn to give you your gift. So…"

Naruto smiled while closing his eyes. "Sure. I know the drill."

He expected Noel to hand something out. Not that he really minded, but he figured Noel would be such a sweet girl. However, he got a really big surprise: a warm sensation on his lips and in his mouth, and what happened in only seconds felt like a whole year. With eyes shooting wide open, he pulls back to find Noel giving a warm smile.

"Noel…W-wow…That was pretty bold," Naruto said with shock and amazement. His face was pretty red.

"I just thought it would be a fitting gift for restoring my Christmas cheer," Man. It's like it's not much of a big deal to her. "Would've been more fitting if we were under mistletoe, though-"

"No, no, no, no!" Naruto hurriedly warned her. "That was passionate enough for my first kiss."

"Liar," Noel claimed with a teasing smirk. "I've seen plenty other girls kiss you before."

"Hey, I have no idea what draws those girls to…" He began to rub the back of his neck to finally notice a small rope hanging around it. He looked down to see that it was connected to a bright blue crystal. "For me?"

"Yeah. It really fits your style, so I thought it would be a perfect Christmas gift."

"Wow! This is one of the best gifts I ever received!" He quickly pulled Noel into a hug. "Thanks Noel! This really means a lot coming from you!"

Noel was practically hyperventilating while turning red; not only from the hug made her feel uncomfortable, but his words made her spark up. "Umm. N-Naruto."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," He quickly released his hold on Noel, allowing her to regain her composure before he offered her his hand. "You wanna come to the party? I'm sure everyone would love to have you there."

"…Yeah," she answered with a smile. Holding hands, they dashed away, eager to great their long waiting friends. No longer was the sadness of the day of her birth existent, for thanks to her blonde companion, the spirit of the holidays had found its way into her heart.


	2. The Christmas Party

Here's the second chapter. This one has more focus on humor than the first one, which focused on a more heart-warming moment. Hope you enjoy it and sorry if it feels rushed.

I do not own Naruto, Blazblue, or Deadpool. If I did, there would be a special Naruto Tekken crossover manga, Blazblue would've already had its crossover with Guilty Gear, and Deadpool...Well, I'd pretty much just have him fight Ryu in some sort of comic just for laughs. Anyway, beginning chapter.

* * *

Back at the house, the party had not even started. Everyone was too busy waiting for Naruto to come back, so there wasn't even much to do. Even Tsunade and Rachel had passed out. As for Sai, well, yeah, he was worried but he still didn't show it.

"Uggh. God Dammit!" Ragna yelled out loud as he sat back up, done using Jin's unconscious back as a pillow. "I may as well go home! This party doesn't look like it's gonna start any time soon."

"Aww, c'mon, Mr. Bloodedge. Don't be such a scrooge," Makoto lectured. "My Naruto hasn't returned yet and Noel hasn't shown up."

'What do you mean 'your Naruto'?' Hinata thought with some ill intent. Karin had sensed it and slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to agree with Ragna on this," Sakura said. "Naruto's probably chasing after Noel as we speak, and since this is the saddest day of her life, she'll probably keep herself locked up."

"In other words, this party's a bust," Karin spoke. With that, everyone just sighed…well, in Lee and Bang's case, they were just bawling up in "manly tears" with their arms around each other.

The silence was soon by a creak from the door opening. Ragna, being as irritated as he is, was the one to speak up. "Get lost, Asshole. You're not screwing up our Christmas any more than it already is."

"_Do not use such manner of speaking towards the ghost of Christmas past," _The mere mention of the word "ghost" made Ragna's eyes burst wide open as he screamed like a little girl while dashing to the back of the room in a sword stance, only to find out that it was only his blonde, whisker-faced friend and pain in the ass. He gave a foxy smirk while pointing his finger like a gun. "Psyche."

Everyone lit up at the sight of him, while Hinata, Makoto and Nu all hugged him at the front with Tao grabbing him at the back.

"You-you made it back." Hinata showed her trademark blush.

"Did you miss me?" Makoto's cheeks had rubbed Naruto's sensitive whisker marks.

"Like, what took you so long?" Nu gave a playfully jabbed his arm.

"Got any meat?" Naruto tossed a slice of steak into the air for Tao to catch in her mouth.

"Sorry we're a little late, guys," came the birthday girl's voice, catching everyone's attention. It was then that Noel had made herself appear, wearing a new version of her Christmas attire, but with a red sweater and a green scarf, skirt, and ear muffs. She was holding onto the plushy Naruto had gotten her. "I had to change to something more in season for the party."

"Noel!" Now most of the party members had gathered around to great her.

"Welcome to the Christmas party, birthday girl," Ragna greeted. "So, you still feeling down about it being the same day as Christmas?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Thanks to Naruto, I've learned that I can enjoy them both at the same time."

"Well, we're glad to have you here, Noel," Sakura gave her a friendly hug.

"It's good to be here," She hugged back.

"The billboard duo is back!" Sai and Tao cheered, oblivious to their grave mistake.

"So, did you start the party, already?" Noel asked with a smile as she held one of her guns out to the left, which pointed to a deformed Sai on the ground with blood forming on his forehead. If it wasn't for the fact that his body was struggling to get up, you'd think he was dead.

"Nope. We organized this party to celebrate both occasions, so it's on when you're ready," Sakura smiled back with her fist clenched in front of her. To the side, you could see Tao crashed into the wall. Her painful groans slipped through the creeks.

"Well, in any case," Naruto began, while he signaled Noel over. Bang and Lee decided to join in too.

"My friends," Lee began in a dramatic pose. Are those lights appearing in the background? "We come together in this time of year, for a very special girl who lost her holiday cheer."

"As my brave disciple found her alone in the dark," Bang boasted in his own pose. Seriously, where are those lights coming from? "He brought the Christmas spirit back into her heart."

Everyone just became silent and sweat dropped at this, even Noel.

"Eh, thanks for the intro, guys," Naruto said. "I think we got it from here. Why don't you get out the refreshments?"

"Right, excellent idea," Bang acknowledged before dashing away. "To the refreshments, my bowl-headed cohort!"

"Youth explode!" Lee flew across the room. Naruto took this time to turn back to Noel.

"So, now that that disturbing little show's over, are there any words you would like to say, guest of honor?"

Noel nodded her head before turning to the rest of the group. "While I do love and appreciate that you all celebrate my birthday, I do not want you to forget your own celebration. Christmas is a time where friends and families can share their joys with each other, and I wish to share my joy with you just as you had shared your joy with me."

Everyone was silent for a while, surprised at the speech Noel had given to them all. However, the atmosphere was broken when Noel turned back to Naruto and asked, "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

That's when everyone began bursting into laughter.

"Great speech Noel," Choji spoke up.

"Agreed," Tsubaki had mentioned. "But be careful with ruining the atmosphere."

"Uggh. What in blazes is making that entire racket?" Rachel had finally woken up with a headache. "Is this celebration finally starting?"

"Well, yeah, just now," Tager finally spoke. "You may be older than you look, but you are pretty much a light weight."

Rachel groaned a little more but she smirked when she saw Naruto. "Well, I see that you made it back, and looking even more foolish."

"That's some big words coming from you, Bunny Elf," Naruto countered with his own smirk.

Rachel looked confused, but then she realized she was in an elf get up with bunny ears. "GAH! YOU GOT ME IN THIS DREADFUL GET UP WHILE I WAS UNCONCIOUS!"

"HAHAHAHAA!" Kiba howled. "Wow! Her reaction is even funnier than I thought it would be!"

"Silence, Mongrel!" Rachel yelled as she jumped up and started biting on his head.

"Gyaaah! Ow, ow, ow! You're so on the naughty list, little girl!"

Everyone else started laughing.

"You're kinda at fault too, Naruto," Noel teased.

"Oh, come on. I think Santa has a sense of humor."

Noel just chuckled at that remark. She was about to say something but the walls busted open. Lee had arrived with a bundle of chips and goodies, while Bang had tons of soda and a few gallons of egg nog.

"I still can't believe these are the refreshments," Bang sighed. "These are all so unhealthy. You sure you couldn't find any sushi?"

"Aw, c'mon man. Having a few of these once in a while is not gonna kill you, especially during Christmas," Naruto responded. "Besides, we've got new years for all that health stuff."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Bang said as he and Lee tried to get the refreshments ready but Noel and Naruto stepped in.

"You don't have to burden yourself with all the junk," she offered. "We'll take it off your hands."

"Ah, many thanks, Ms. Noel," Lee said gratefully.

"However, it is your special day, too, young Noel," Bang reminded. "At least let us pass out the egg nog."

"No, it's okay. We're happy to do this for everyone."

"Besides, you two and bunny elf are the only ones crazy enough to drink it," Naruto added.

"Ha! Yeah, that's so true," Ragna agreed, prompting everyone to laugh, while Rachel just fumed.

"Okay, enough bashing and dilly-dallying," Naruto said as he handed out the soda before holding his cup up. "Let's get this party started!"

"About damn time," Ragna cracked as he and the others tapped their cups together. The party had finally started. Ragna had brought out what appeared to be a dish with label's saying "Ragna's Ultra-Delicious Christmas Meat Dish", and then opened it only to find that it was gone. Just one burp from Akamaru was all that was needed to unleash Ragna's anger. Kiba had to hold him back while he screamed. "You damn mutt! Do you know how long I worked on that dish!"

That was when Tsunade and Jin had finally woken up and turned their heads to see the crowd.

"Oh. The party finally started," were the only words Tsunade could say.

"Bah, Humbug," Was Jin's distorted answer. That's when Tsunade casually knocked him back into unconsciousness.

"Don't kill the mood," Tsunade scolded tiredly as Jin's ghost tried to seep out of his mouth.

"You're safe with me, Major," Tsubaki desperately tried to keep the soul in Jin's mouth. Why doesn't she just use CPR?

Meanwhile, Sai had finished a drawing which Carl was quite curious about. When Sai performed his ninpo, Carl's attire had been replaced with ink-styled pants, a sweater, a scarf, and a snow cap. "Wow, thanks Mr. Sai! It feel's great!"

"You're welcome. I read in a book that clothing that matches their personality is one of the best gifts people can bring."

"Well it sure does match me. Could use some color, though," poor Carl never noticed the back of his jacket that said "I'm obsessed with puppets". Yep, that sounds just like Sai.

'Should I tell the poor kid?' Karin asked herself in her head.

Over to a corner in the house, Lee and Bang blindfolded themselves.

"Since it is Noel's birthday, we may as well try something more suiting for such an occasion," Lee had explained.

"Yes, we shall try the traditional melon smashing," Bang had declared, also blindfolded, placing a round object onto a stump. The two began to walk to opposite sides of the room, then began to turn around and run into a flying kick. "BUT IT SHALL BE DONE…"

"…WITH OUR YOUTHFUL JUSTICE!"

"OIIIIIIIINK!" The pig squealed as Lee and Bang came flying at her from both sides.

"TONTON!" Ino yelled as she quickly moved the pig out of harms way, letting the two hot-bloods kick each other in the face.

"Maybe you two should put the blindfolds on AFTER you set up the melons," Sakura suggested before setting up a melon for them.

"Excellent idea…Sakura," they both weakly acknowledged.

A round table was set up near the side of the room, where Kakashi, Tao, and Choji each had their own plate of goods and such, looking ready to start eating in their own ways.

"Alright, contestants," Tager stated as he looked at his left arm. "Ready…GO!"

Choji and Tao took their first bite, but their eyes instantly grew when they saw Kakashi's plate completely clean.

"Mhmm," Kakashi coughed as he smacked his belly. "Well, that was quite a meal."

"No fair, Mask Man!" Tao whined. "You cheated!"

"How so?" Kakashi asked in his aloof manner, pointing to the crumbs on his mask. "I did eat everything on my plate."

"Yeah, but you can't really blame her for accusing you," Tager said with a big sweat drop.

Off to the other side, Makoto was having a huddle up with Noel, Hinata and Tsubaki. Naruto thought it looked suspicious, but he paid no attention to it as he was too busy drinking his soda. That was when Tsubaki walked up to him with a camera.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

Naruto finished his drink and gave her an excited smile. "Sure. Any specific poses?"

"No," Tsubaki instructed, pointing in a certain direction. "I just need you to stand over their."

"Okay," Naruto had walked over to the area where she was pointing at while she instructed.

"A little more…a little more…a little more- too far! Aaaaaand, perfect."

"Great, but why did you choose this spo-" Naruto began asking before looking up to see what meant horror on this time of the year: the mistletoe. "Oh, no."

"Surprise kiss!" In an instant, Makoto and Noel jumped out and pecked him on the right cheek while Hinata pecked him on his left.

SNAP

Tsubaki was able to take the picture of the three way kiss on Naruto's cheeks with him blushing up a storm. "I am so saving this on my background."

"Hey, c'mon you girls! That was mean!" He pouted as they all hung around him.

"Well you do look like you're enjoying it," Noel taunted, making him blush darker.

Ragna couldn't help but laugh his ass off to Naruto's situation. "Serves him right for the whole 'ghost of Christmas past' trick."

"Hey, Ragnaaaaaaa…" Nu called as she held mistletoe over her head.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Shot down so fast.

Suddenly, the chimney started to make shaking sounds, catching everyone's attention. In one instance, a cloud of ash exploded from the fireplace, leaving an image of a man in a familiar hat.

"It cant be," Carl stared with sparkling eyes. "S-santa Claus?"

Naruto was getting pretty hyped too. "That's amazing! It's really him! It's-IT'S- not Santa Claus."

"No you're right. It's just you're jolly old friend, Deadpool," The returning merc with a mouth declared, wearing a Santa hat.

"Gyah! Freaking blabber mouth! What the hell are you doing back here?" Ragna demanded.

"Getting my time into this fanfiction," Deadpool had answered. "I mean everyone else in the photo had their fair amount of show time."

"You weren't even supposed to be in that photo!" Karin scolded while pushing up her glasses. "You were trying to take away everyone's presents!"

"Well, what'd you expect, Red? This crappy author loves teasing me so much, he won't let me have any cool presents," Deadpool complained while taking out two Bazookas. "Now shut up and give me some awesome present so that I can enjoy my holiday."

Everyone had to hold their hands up so that the nutcase wouldn't blow up the entire house. Naruto hurriedly looked across the room to think of something until he saw a really big present that was addressed to him. This brought a devious smirk to his face. He quickly pushed the present in front of him. "You know what? You're right. You deserve a good Christmas like everyone else, so I thought I'd be a good sport and let you have mine.

"Oh, sweet and it's a big one too!" Deadpool held onto it, prancing around like a manic child. This only happened for a few seconds before he went back to aiming his bazookas at the others. "I'm still gonna waste you all."

Everyone screamed as they tried to prepare for the upcoming blast, but once they heard a click, nothing big came; just two springs with notes attached to them. Deadpool grabbed them in surprise.

"Oh, what the hell? _Dear Deadpool, I had to remove all the ammo from your firearms because I don't want this mini-story to get its rating nerfed down by killing the entire main cast. Also, I wanted to try turning the fourth wall against you just like that programmer did in that game, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Merry Christmas, Path-of-Otaku_- Oh, damn it all!" He ripped the note into little bits before grabbing the big present and ran off while shouting "I'll go find some new guns after I go open this present!"

Everyone just sweat dropped at this little display, before Tsunade noticed something. "Hey, where'd Rachel run off to, anyway?"

Naruto pointed into the direction Deadpool went off in. Makoto gave him a blank stare. "She was plotting revenge wasn't she?"

He just nodded to this.

* * *

"Okay. Let's see what whiskered ninja-wannabe got for Christmas," Deadpool ripped open the present and peaked inside. There appeared to be nothing inside, but then suddenly, two glowing red eyes opened up. "Eh?"

"You shall now taste my vengeance," She said, using her powers to lift the mercenary high into the air until he reached the clouds. "Clownish Calendula!"

* * *

Back at the house, everyone witnessed a giant bright flash of purple lightning explode in the air while some anonymous voice called out saying _Astral Finish._ The group walked out to see that in the sky, there was a beautiful purple star, levitating in the air. Everyone was entranced by it, even Ragna. Naruto, however, was looking kinda down, and Noel quickly caught on. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry, Noel," Naruto apologized. "I just wanted this party to be fun for everyone, especially you, but all this stuff happened, and-"

"Who said I didn't have fun? Besides the nut job coming in and trying to take our presents, this was the most fun party I have ever had," Her words were brought Naruto to surprise, then slowly put a smile back on his face. Noel then turned back to the star. "Besides, Rachel made a beautiful setting, don't you think?"

"Yeah," The whisker faced boy agreed. "It looks pretty cool."

They stared at the amazing sight in the air for a few more minutes before hearing foot steps in the snow come by. They looked forward to see Rachel walking back, still in her elf costume, but, this time, instead of her elf hat and bunny ears, she was wearing the Santa hat Deadpool had on earlier. She stopped to look up at the blonde ire of her wrath.

"Still mad?"

"Yes, but I have decided to forgive your petty crime for allowing me to unleash my rage on such a deserving fool."

"Fair enough," was his simple response.

"Just don't let your guard down, kid," Ragna whispered into his ear. "She might try again next year."

Naruto simply just shrugged it off as he looked back up to the Deadpool star that Rachel had created in the sky. Getting an idea, he held Noel's hand while quietly humming a Christmas tune. Noel had started singing as well, while she held onto Hinata's hand, then Naruto held onto Makoto's, then Hinata held onto Ragna's, and so on, and so on, until everyone was singing to the holiday season while looking up at the bright star; they were even holding hands with Jin's unconscious body. Naruto and Noel gave each other one more look.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Happy Birthday, Noel."


End file.
